


With Two Sugars

by AntonSweetie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aND GODS I WILL WRITE IT MYSELF, but like rEAL RANDOM SIDE PAIRINGS, characters will be tagged as they appear, mentions of side pairings - Freeform, thalexios, this ship needs a good coffee shop au, those will also be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonSweetie/pseuds/AntonSweetie
Summary: Alexios had been working at the tiny coffee shop Adrestia for a while now, used to life in the big city and the reality that only a small handful of people would accept him. But when a gentle smile interrupts his life he realizes that maybe, just maybe, the piece of him that was rejected can finally flourish. [slow burn/modern au/coffee shop au]





	1. Chapter 1

Rainy days were by and large the worst at Adrestia. Customers were soaking wet, dragging the dirty rain in on their shoes and umbrellas, and creating puddles on the black and white tile floor that _someone_ had to clean up constantly. Not to mention they were prone to being grouchier because they just wanted to be warm too, and slightly more sparse anyway because absolutely no one wanted to be outside in the rain at 4:45 in the morning when they could just go straight to work and avoid getting wet.

Alexios sighed as he wiped the faux marble counter down for the 12th time, hoping that maybe if he cleaned enough, someone would come in. Well, someone slightly more personable. Anyone, really if he was being honest. He’d even take talking to _Stentor_ at this point and that man was a prick. Always with that stupid air of superiority about him like he was three seconds away from chuckling like an evil stepmother at any given time. It also didn’t help that he couldn’t just order his coffee like a normal person. He just had to order it like a general giving marching orders, only without the “maggot” and “worm” and other vile insults tacked onto the end. Explicitly tacked on, technically. It was certainly still implied.

Just thinking of that man’s face made Alexios scrub the counter so hard that he didn’t even hear the soft bell chime and the fact that someone was standing in front of him.

“Excuse me?” A younger man cleared his throat, clearly trying to diffuse whatever this situation was that he just walked in on. “I believe that counter has paid for its crimes by now. You’re going to rub out the design if you’re not careful.”

Alexios straightened up his posture, giving a lopsided smile. “Sorry about that. The counter made me spill an order and it had to pay with its life.”

“Oh, you run a tight ship then.”

“Yes, well, sometimes being harsh is the only way your subordinates will learn.” He leaned forward, one arm bracing himself on the counter. His eyes roamed over this newcomer. New faces weren’t uncommon in this city, but it was uncommon to see a new face so damn attractive. Soft grey eyes, strong brows, lips that were quirked into a smile, perfect stubble… he was basically a walking advertisement of Alexios’ type. “What can I get for you?”

“One medium cafe au lait with two sugars.” Pretty Boy adjusted the red and gold patterned gym bag on his shoulder, offering Alexios a rather nice glimpse at his toned biceps thanks to the lack of sleeves on his steel blue hoodie. Not that he was staring. Much. “To go, please.”

“Cafe au lait? I would have thought someone like you would order something like a black coffee.” Alexios lifted the paper cup, scribbling down the order details on the side with one eyebrow quirked.

Pretty Boy huffed his chest out and narrowed his eyes. “Men can enjoy softer things in life, you know.”

“What? Oh- No I just meant--” Alexios set the cup down with perhaps a bit more force than necessary and held his hands up. “You work out, right? Black coffee has more caffeine and it is so early that I would have expected something like that. To give you energy for your workout.”

He blinked a few times and relaxed his posture, ears flushing at the very tips. “I see. I’m sorry, I tend to get defensive with… things like that.”

 _Cute…_ Alexios shook his head and smiled brightly, fingers dancing over the keys of his register while he rang Pretty Boy up. “It is no problem. I shouldn’t have assumed anyway.” With a snap of his hips he closed the drawer and began his work for the day, “I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

“Thank you, Alexios.”

It took a moment for Alexios to realize that Pretty Boy wasn’t telepathic but was, in fact, capable of reading a nametag pinned to his royal purple apron - with “elegant” blue trim as Herodotos put it when Barnabas bought them for his baristas. “You’re welcome.” He gave a smile and a nod, back turned to Pretty Boy now. He could hear the clink of money in the currently slightly defaced tip jar (thanks Kassandra) and tried not to grin even more. Something about that noise made him feel so accomplished deep in his soul.

The gentle acoustic guitar of the house playlist filled the warm air of the shop as Alexios’ hands flit from espresso machine to the steam wand, to the powers in easily shake-able jars and finally to the counter. “One medium cafe au lait.” He held up a finger before Pretty Boy could say a word and tore open two sugar packets at once, dumping them in with a smirk. “With two sugars.”

Pretty Boy’s pretty smile returned and he shook his head. Not in frustration, no. This was something that brought the sun out. “Thank you, once again.”

Not one to be caught off-guard, Alexios let his grin soften. “Come back soon, alright?”

He threw up his hood and gave a nod. “If you are working, I would love to.” Pretty Boy turned on his heel, free hand throwing back a wave. As he exited, Alexios’ breath released in a slow sigh.

He didn’t even notice he was still smiling until he caught his reflection in the window, illuminated by the rainbow outside.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time that Pretty Boy showed up, Alexios was swarmed. People were practically out the door of the too-small shop and spilling out into the busy street. To be fair, though, the storefront was barely the size of his bedroom. It had just enough space for a small bar along the side window, the counter, and one crammed table in the corner. 

So when the early morning rush came in, it was quite chaotic to say the least. 

“I have a small Americano for Hector!” Alexios’ voice burst over the crowd of blank faces, each one turning until the correct face popped in front of him. He smiled and thanked Hector for his patronage and gave a small wave as he left. Though, he was immediately forgotten. “Large latte for Lucia!” Lucia, too, was forgotten when she left. 

These people were simply beings who existed but weren’t paid attention to in Alexios’ life. They came and went, some returning again, but those people stuck out simply by virtue of being there repeatedly. Pretty Boy, now he stuck out for some reason Alexios couldn’t begin to place.

“Good to see you again, Alexios.” That sunny smile chased away the weariness in Alexios’ chest, sparking a second wave of energy akin to a shot of pure Redbull in his veins. “I suppose the rain chased everyone away last time, huh?”

Alexios gave a light shrug of his shoulders, “Seems so,” and with a light turn of his head he motioned at the rest of the people in the store. “And with the sun, everyone and their mother is here.”

“I’ll be brief then--” Pretty Boy said, unknowingly stealing away the energy that swelled up in Alexios’ chest. 

“You know,” he said before Pretty Boy could say something stupid, “I do have a break once this rush is done in about ten minutes give or take. If you want to wait--”

Now it was Pretty Boy’s turn to cut Alexios off with a soft laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck while looking away, brown eyes staring out the window instead of at Alexios. “Oh, well, I mean… I have work soon so I really should just. Get my drink and go.” 

“Right, right.” Alexios’ fingers twitched as he readied the register, the only traitor to his real emotions. “Well, what can I get you?”

“Medium cafe au lait, two sugars.” Pretty Boy’s posture relaxed as he fell into routine across from his barista, paying and receiving his drink like the rest and adding a little clink to the tip jar. “Until next time, Alexios.” The door chimed behind him and his form was swallowed up by the faceless and desaturated crowd of the city.

Alexios didn’t forget him like the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yeah i know this one is short but it's more of an interlude than anything?? also big thanks to everyone in the odyssey discord bc y'all are the reason i've gotten this far with this fic (´・ω・`)


	3. Chapter 3

Alexios had never murdered someone before. Gotten into fights, sure, but never murdered someone before. He liked to think of himself as a good person, after all, and good people don’t kill other people. 

But maybe, just maybe, being a good person was overrated. 

“I  _ thought  _ I told you to get it right. How difficult is it to fulfill a drink order,  _ Alexios? _ ” 

“With all due respect,  _ Stentor, _ you ordered a soy caramel macchiato with two extra shots of espresso and four extra shots of caramel syrup--” 

“Three! Three extra shots of syrup! God, you never listen do you? No wonder you still work here, slaving away for pennies!” 

Rough hands slammed onto the countertop as Alexios growled low. “Are you done antagonizing me yet like a child or do I have to get my manager--”

“Go ahead! He’s just going to tell you to remake it anyway, so you might as well get started.” Stentor crossed his arms, bending that stupid shiny red tie into his stupid oxford shirt under his stupid fucking Armani suit jacket that Alexios prayed to  _ God  _ that he spilled his drink on it sooner rather than later. 

His teeth bit into his lip as he tore his face apart into a polite smile, sensing that the noise from the back was, in fact, his manager Barnabas coming back to the front from his break. “I will get your drink started again. One soy caramel macchiato with three extra shots of espresso--”

Stentor scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You can’t even count, can you? I said  _ two  _ extra shots, you pathetic excuse for a barista. Can’t even make a simple drink.”

Alexios saw more red than just Stentor’s tie, hands curling up into dangerously shaking fists by his side. “I am going to murder you, in your sleep, and no one will find your body.”

Barnabas’ hand slammed down onto Alexios’ shoulder, pulling him nearly to the floor despite both their height and muscle difference. “Alexios! This man is a  _ customer _ ! Show some respect!” 

“I am  _ going  _ to  _ murder  _ you, in your  _ sleep _ , and _ no one _ will find your body.  _ Sir _ .”

“Alexios!” 

From behind Stentor’s bickering form, Alexios saw a familiar flash of red and gold, bent over the bar and cackling into his drink. The braid in his hair shifted as he giggled and it was as if he was trying to find a way to keep quiet, despite the chaos next to him. 

_ Pretty Boy. _

“Alexios! Are you even listening?” Barnabas shook him back into the fray and back under Stentor’s glaring gaze. “I said apologize to him right now! I know you two have your issues, but right now he is a paying customer and you need to treat him as such!”

“I’ll apologize to that man when he stops treating me like a child.” He grumbled, though with a smack to his lower back he spoke up louder. “Alright, alright! Ugh, I am  _ sorry,  _ Stentor, for messing up your order. I’ll… make you a new one. Just be patient. Please.” 

Stentor’s nose drifted up into the air. “Finally.  _ Don’t  _ mess it up this time.”

Alexios did not, in fact, mess up his drink this time. As much as he wanted to. With Barnabas watching his every move, he couldn’t even do his usual swap of decaf and regular coffee which (to his knowledge) Stentor had yet to figure out. 

He still flipped Stentor the bird when he left. Barnabas couldn’t stop him from doing that much. Plus, it seemed to entertain their other guest.

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” Pretty Boy stepped up to the counter, a light smirk on his lips. “That sounded rather intense.”

“Yes, well, Stentor is prone to being dramatic for lack of a better word.” Alexios gestured vaguely into the air with one hand, the other running through his hair. “He’s always been like that. Ever since we were kids he has had it out for me.”

Pretty Boy raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “You two know each other?”

“We’re brothers. Technically.” He noticed the even more curious look in Pretty Boy’s eyes and immediately indulged in that whim. “Stentor was adopted when my sister and I were thirteen. He was younger than us, so, he became the baby of the family. Our father spoiled him and he grew into being dramatic to get what he wanted.” Alexios gave a light shrug of his shoulder. “I refuse to give in which usually leads to things like that.”

“I see…” Pretty Boy’s smile faded after Alexios finished his explanation, shifting from one foot to the other. He opened his mouth to say something else but closed it before he could form the words. “Well, I hope the rest of your day gets better, Alexios.” 

“It’s already better.” The words dripped off his lips before he could even process what he was thinking, feeling like sweet chocolate on his tongue. It felt right, somehow, that his day only got better with Pretty Boy around. 

Especially when he was flushed at the tips of his ears after a beat of silent processing. “I need to get going to work. It was good seeing you.” 

“Wait, before you go,” Alexios said, “can I ask where you work? It has to be somewhere close since you’ve been coming in here a lot.” 

Pretty Boy stopped in his tracks, slowly turning to face Alexios. The early morning sunshine made his bronzed skin glow like he held a star in his body and cosmos in his freckles. Alexios found himself drawn in all of a sudden like the chained tides to the moon in the sky. Words were forgotten and unheard as his sharp eyes tried their best to catalogue each and every little mark he found on the other’s skin. 

“Maybe I’ll see you there?” Pretty Boy’s voice shook Alexios out of his funk, making him stumble over his words like a surprised teenager again. 

“Y-Yeah! I’d like that. A lot.” He smiled brightly as Pretty Boy gathered his things and left the shop, bringing with him the warmth and light.

“You didn’t hear a word he said, did you?” Barnabas nudged Alexios’ shoulder with his own and Alexios didn’t even need to look at him to see a terrible, horrible, satisfactory shit-eating grin. 

“Nope. Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also have a bonus chapter bc the last one was so heckin' short. (´・ω・`) i wanna get ahead of what's posted so it'll be a bit before i update again but take this for now!!


	4. Chapter 4

Regret wasn’t Alexios’ style. He rolled with the punches, taking hits but never looking back. Every choice he made he stuck with no matter the consequences. Regret took energy he couldn’t afford to waste. 

“Barnabas, please. Have mercy.” However, Alexios was regretting most life choices right now. “I can’t do that! No one can!”

“I can manage that,” Herodotus, the co-owner of  _ Adrestia,  _ took another sip of his (probably rum infused) chamomile tea. 

“You’re married to him. You have no choice.”

He sighed. “Listening to others’ stories can give our lives meaning and context. You should learn to listen.”

Barnabas cackled next to Alexios, ruffling his hair like he was petting an errant puppy. “That’s what I said! It is entirely his fault that he didn’t hear where our new regular works! He needs to learn to  _ listen _ to those around him!”

“I was  _ distracted _ , Barnabas!” Alexios swatted his hand away and hoped that he ignored the flush on his face. 

“You are always distracted,” he retorted, arms crossed over his chest. “Which is why you will learn to listen and  _ then _ I will tell you where our new regular works.”

“Barnabas, please, it’s torture! It has to be illegal--” 

“Listening to my husband’s stories does not constitute torture, Alexios.” Herodotus turned a page in his history magazine, not even bothering to look up at the conversation. “Torture would be writing a dissertation about it.”

“Ah, you are so close, my love! I have multiple choice quizzes all prepared!”

“You actually are using those?” Herodotus’s lips quirked into a smile. “I am quite surprised. I never thought I would see the day.”

Alexios groaned and held his head in his hands. He prayed that Pretty Boy would just come back and tell him one more time where he worked. He wanted to hear his voice again and see his cute face and not deal with the two old married men flirting around him. 

“Alexios! There you go again!” Barnabas frowned and shook his head. “See what I mean? You don’t listen. Five shifts of listening to my stories and answering the quizzes.”

“What?! You said only two stories, not five entire shifts! I’ll go crazy!”

“Oh, so you do listen when it benefits you.” Herodotus turned another page. “Alexios, it will be good for you. Think of this as a simple transaction. You listen to his stories, and in exchange, you gain information you desire.”

“Alright, fine. But I won’t enjoy it.” He grumbled, “Barnabas, what stories do you have for me today?”

With a hand to his chin, Barnabas’ one good eye twinkled. “How about I tell you about the time I got arrested for stealing a twenty pound bag of circus popcorn from a moving van?” 

“It was only ten pounds and they simply held you overnight, my sea.”

“Because you wouldn’t bail me out! My own husband! Well, I suppose boyfriend, at the time. See, we met in college when he was a handsome, stunning young history and philosophy major, and I was a lowly worker, unable to get the degree I wanted. Ah, those days. We were full of such life and such passion! We stole away whenever we could, hiding behind buildings and in trees to be together like Romeo and Juliet.” 

Alexios bit back yet another groan. This was by far the worst start to the worst five consecutive shifts of his life.

 

 

The sun was high in the sky when the door pushed open, a young woman stepping in and pushing back her hood. “Alexios? I’m here to switch shifts--” She paused, staring at Alexios down on the ground. Judging by his dead expression, fetal position, and tears in his eyes, someone else did her job for her. “What happened here?”

Herodotus, still sipping at his tea, didn’t even glance up from his magazine. “Barnabas told him a story.”

“Just one?” She said as she hung up her red and gold “Spartan Gym and Fitness Center” hoodie on the hooks next to the back door and swapped it out for her uniform apron. 

“I lost track after story seven.” 

“Yikes.” Kassandra winced, “Is his punishment over yet?”

“He still has four more shifts to go.”

From the floor, Alexios whimpered and held up one arm like a soldier martyred on the field of battle and pleading for mercy from the enemy. “Kill meeeeeeeee…”

Barnabas flopped into the seat next to Herodotus, already holding his free hand. “Do people hate my stories that much?” To which Herodotus replied immediately: “I love your stories. The others are just young. They will learn the value of your words when they reach your age.” 

Alexios heard the pair start murmuring softly to each other. It was sweet, really, to see how far they came. He did pay attention when they told stories of their struggles growing up, and how the world has changed so much from when they were young. It made him appreciate what he had now, and gave him hope for the future. 

He gave a grunt when a booted foot tapped his face, pouting up at his sister. “It’s time to go home, Alexios.” She said, squishing his cheek in with her toes. “You don’t get paid overtime and someone needs to pick up groceries.” 

Alexios pushed her shoe away and sat up, shaking the last bits of exhaustion out of his brain. “Alright, I’m going.” Like Kassandra did before him, Alexios swapped out his apron for a leather jacket. “Anything you need while I’m gone?”

“Just the reason why you were on the floor beyond Barnabas telling you stories your whole shift.” 

He bit the inside of his cheek, ears flushed as he turned his back on her cat-like grin. “He heard a part of a conversation I didn’t, and I wanted to know that part. He said I should ‘listen better’ so. That happened.”

“Must be important information if you’re suffering this much.”

“It is. Very much so.” 

“Good luck,  _ Awexi. _ ”

Alexios turned on his heel, beaming full-speed a wadded up receipt at her stupid cocky face. “Don’t call me that! I’m not five anymore!” 

Kassandra just laughed and ducked under the receipt, hollering to his back that with how he was freaking out over a simple story, he might as well be five again. 


	5. Chapter 5

However, to Alexios’ grand dismay, four shifts may as well have been four years. He was practically dead by the end of his final-of-the-four shifts on Saturday. He somehow wound up on the floor yet again as Barnabas regaled him the tale of the time he convinced Herodotus to ditch class in college to go to the nearby amusement park and something something three days of community service something something they were young and in love and really, Alexios couldn’t believe the two boring old men who ran  _ Adrestia  _ could have ever been anything other than boring old men.

“Spartan Gym and Fitness?” Alexios echoed, eyes narrowed and leaning forward into Barnabas’ face. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope! That’s what the regular said. Spartan Gym and Fitness.” He grinned wider as Alexios’ face fell. “And to think. You could have gone to visit him so much sooner if you had just  _ listened _ .”

“Never mind visiting, I could have gotten Kassie to ask about him!” Alexios flew past Barnabas and fumbled through his jacket pockets, frantically texting his sister once he got his hands on his currently-shattered phone.

_ Alexi           do u know a cute guy that works at ur place? brown hair, braid crown thingy???? _

_ Kassie          maybe? do u have a name? _

_ Alexi            no clue. he orders a cafe au lait with two sugars and comes in before work _

_ Kassie          alexios wtf makes u think i memorize my coworkers coffee orders????? especially down to the amount of sugars?????? not to mention he’s a guy anyway so lbr if it was a girl i would totally know ;) _

_ Alexi           yeah yeah i get it ur a useless lesbian thanks  _

_ Kassie          excuse u??? i am a functional lesbian at WORST _

Alexios locked his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. Of course she couldn’t help. The gym was fairly large and had weird hours from what she said anyway. The odds of her knowing Pretty Boy were, well, pretty slim. 

He sighed low, pocketing his phone once more. Even though he was a step closer than before he somehow felt like he was fifty steps back. 

Maybe soon he would know Pretty Boy’s identity. Until then, the nickname stuck with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but! I really wanted to update this fic ;u; y’all love it so much! I’m working on the next few chapters as best I can and hopefully it’ll be something you guys really enjoy ♡


	6. Chapter 6

Barnabas was known, on occasion, to play good music. Usually he played soft acoustic rock in the cafe - things like John Mayer or Fleetwood Mac, maybe even the rare weird indie group he discovered on Spotify. Sometimes, he played fun music. Like, actual music that made you want to get up and move a bit. 

Alexios hummed as he swept the floor (to appease Barnabas). The one time he was on his phone when he was bored, Alexios got such a lecture that he thought for sure he was going to be fired. 

So he took to dancing with a broom, humming and singing under his breath. “ _Life was stringing me along… Then you came and you cut me loose… Was solo singing on my own… Now I can’t find the key without you…_ ” Alexios dipped the the broom down, a grin on his face. It was times like these that made him glad he opened. Even if it was either a madhouse or dead quiet and empty, it was worth it for these moments. 

“ _So if you want the truth… I just wanna be part of your symphony… Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ ” 

“ _Symphony… Like a love song on the radio… Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ ”

Alexios’ head whipped around, doing a double take when he saw a bemused-smirk-wearing, sleeveless-hoodie-clad Pretty Boy actually singing with him. 

“I didn’t realize that being a skilled musician was part of your job description, Alexios.” He grinned more, hands in his pockets. The normal gym bag was replaced with a simple brown backpack, with a lamba keychain on one side. 

Alexios straightened up, “casually” leaning on the counter with the broom in one hand. “Well, it helps pass the time until a customer shows up.”

“Like myself?”

“Just like yourself.” Alexios gave a wink, ducking under the counter and popping back up behind the register. “The usual?”

Pretty Boy leaned against the faux marble with one eyebrow raised. “You know my drink order already?”

“I know your order but not your name.” He gave a dramatic sigh, a hand over his sharply beating heart. “A pity, really, since without your name, I couldn’t find out when to pop in to Spartan and visit you.”

Pretty Boy’s face burst into a blush, stretching across his freckled cheeks and burning the tips of his ears. “Oh. I thought…”

“You thought?”

“I thought, that maybe…” He glanced down to the side, eyelashes brushing his cheekbones. “Maybe you weren’t interested. Since you never showed up for almost a week, you know?” His hand went to rub the back of his neck and he exuded an air of absolute adorable shyness. 

“Pretty Boy, if I could’ve, I would’ve just left my shift and gone to work with you.”

“Pretty Boy?” The bemused smile returned and grew tenfold as he witnessed Alexios’ slow descent into his grave below the counter. He leaned over to get a better look -- only to burst out laughing at Alexios’ form on the ground, fetal position, hands covering his eyes. “Do you honestly call me that?” 

“I don’t have any other name!” Alexios whined, futilely trying to hide away under the tiles. “You never gave me a name!”

He rested his chin in his hand, “I think I like it. ‘Pretty Boy.’ Rolls off the tongue.”

“Stop I already want to die!” 

“Why didn’t you ask for Pretty Boy where I work? I’m sure they could find me.”

“Seriously--”

“Maybe I’ll change my legal name to Pretty Boy. Then you’d have it right.”

“Come on!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it!” He rested his chest against the countertop, holding out a hand for Alexios to take. “Please get up. The floor isn’t good to lay down on.”

Alexios pouted at the hand, eyes narrowing. “As long as I get your name.”

“I’ll give you a hint.” He grinned and held one finger up. “It begins with a T.”

Wanting nothing more than to flirt and beg for more than just the first letter, Alexios figured that perhaps this was the best option for now. “Fine. T-starting Pretty Boy.” He took the hand and pulled himself up. “Or should I say… Pret-T boy?” 

“You loser,” Pretty Boy snorted, playfully shoving Alexios’ shoulder. “Maybe you should stay on the ground.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Alexios waggled his eyebrows like a cartoonish heathen. “Me on the ground below you.”

Pretty Boy shoved Alexios harder with a grin that could rival the sun. “Save that for later. You don’t even know my name.”

“Yet.” 

“Fair point.” He crossed his arms. “For now, how about you make the usual, Alexios?”

Alexios smiled back, pulling up a cardboard cup and scribbling a heart on the side. “One medium cafe au lait with two sugars for Pretty Boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I work retail (2 jobs in fact) and work killed me @-@ But! I'm hoping to update this again soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Despite Alexios’ one-track mind, there were other regulars at  _ Adrestia.  _ Some were businessmen nearby, others were friends from the community or the stores next door. And some were like Lykaon, local perpetually exhausted EMT who seemed to subside on sunshine, kindness, and black coffee with four entire shots of espresso. How he hadn’t died of a heart attack yet Alexios didn’t know, but he sure as hell knew that he had to try and curb Lykaon’s habit sooner or later. 

“Are you sure you want this, Ly?” Alexios drummed his fingers on the counter, one hand on his hip. “You’ve been working nonstop. Maybe you should have slightly less shots of espresso today.” 

“Lexi, I’m fine.” Lykaon smiled as he patted down his uniform in heavy bursts, eventually fumbling when he grabbed his wallet. “It’s just one more time.”

“You said that yesterday.”

“Well…”

“And the day before that. And the day before that too.” Alexios’ frown dipped lower and he crossed his arms. “You know I can’t exactly refuse you as a barista, but I’m putting my foot down. I’m not giving you  _ five  _ shots of espresso.” 

Lykaon ran a hand through his curly hair, adjusting and readjusting his headband until his bangs sat just enough away from his face. “Please? Just for today, I promise.” 

Curse his adorable, adorably stupid face. “N-No. I can’t.” Alexios shook his head. “Ly, I’m not going to do that. But… if you promise not to order that much caffeine at once again for the next week, I’ll give you a freshly made croissant for free. With that honey butter I know you like.” 

Lykaon’s face lit up in a smile, the bags under his eyes disappearing as if by magic. “Alexios, you’re too kind, really. You always give me something to brighten my day. And usually for free too.” 

“Yeah, well, I can’t help it. You’re like a kicked puppy sometimes. I have to take care of you or else no one will. Especially not yourself.” He rolled his eyes fondly, prepping a single black coffee with zero shots of espresso. “By the way, Ly--” 

With a furious  _ clack _ , an empty ceramic cup and saucer were slammed onto the counter. “Excuse me, sorry, Alexios?” Pretty Boy - face aflush and what seemed to be something more akin to a glare than a smile on his lips - raised his hand enough to get Alexios’ attention like the mug wasn’t enough. “I would like a refill to go. Please.” 

Blinking back the confusion, Alexios smiled. “Sure thing. Let me just finish up with Ly’s order--”

“And a blackberry danish as well.”  _ Weird.  _ Alexios thought, head tilting as he made his way to the pastry case.  _ He’s usually more polite than this.  _

As he continued to prepare both orders now, Alexios caught snippets of their conversation. Lykaon chatting about his job, Pretty Boy mentioning what he does, the usual small talk. Yet underneath it all, Alexios could sense the vaguest bit of competition. Each time Lykaon brought up something he did, Pretty Boy tried to one up it. Not in an obvious way, but enough that Alexios noticed. 

“Here you two go,” he set down the two coffees and the pastries down in front of their new owners, smiling to break the tensions that threatened to fluster Lykaon to the point of no return. “All good here?”

“Yes. Actually, Lexi,” Lykaon picked up his croissant and took a bite out of it. “I’m thinking of going to see Alki’s new indie film this weekend. If you’re off, do you want to come with me and get some dinner after?”

Before Alexios could respond, Pretty Boy stabbed himself into the conversation again, fire in his eyes as he took Alexios’ hand. “You. Me. Union Park. Sunday. Noon sharp. Do  _ not _ be late, Alexios.” 

Alexios looked at Pretty Boy, then to Lykaon, the back to Pretty Boy. Words? He knew words. Words could work just fine when they were flirting and casual. Why couldn't words work  _ now _ when he was just asked out? Admittedly, it was in the most aggressive way ever, but Alexios didn’t really care. He kind of liked it, actually. 

Words were still a struggle as he gaped like a fish, face the same shade of red as the strawberry danishes in the case next to him. He more or less made vague semblances of noises in lieu of actual coherent thoughts. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Pretty Boy dropped his hand and gave a sharp nod. “Wear something… comfortable. You’ll be moving quite a bit.” 

Alexios thanked every god in every religion across every dimension that there was a counter to hide his lower half.

“Sure, I-- I can do that. Of course. I’ll see you there?” He wheezed out, life force punched out of him by the veritable force of nature he fell head over heels for. 

Pretty Boy - oh lovely, wonderful, sweet Pretty Boy -  _ smirked _ and Alexios made yet another prayer to all the gods listed before because he had to have died by now. “See you then, Lexi.” And with a wink, he dropped several bills into the tip jar and left the cafe. 

Once he rounded the corner, Lykaon slowly turned his head, wide-eyed and filled with what had to have been eighteen layers of confusion. “Did… Did that man just ask you out on a date?” His eyes flicked down to Alexios’ waist for a brief second and then back up. “Are you--”

“Say  _ nothing _ .”

“I mean, I knew you had a thing for that, but to think at work--”

“Ly, please. Please, don’t say another word.” Alexios jelly-fied down until he was a puddle on the counter, head in the crook of his elbow and sighs leaving his lips. “I have been pining after that man for weeks now and I was planning on asking him out myself but he beat me too it and what do I do now?”

Lykaon pat Alexios on the head, smiling like a mother to their child. “You know, most normal people would go out on that date. It’s a good opportunity. While it may not have happened as you wanted, it still happened, right?” 

He looked up through his lashes, pouting deeply. “How are you so calm right now?”

“Well, I, for one, do not currently have a bon--”

“Beyond that!” 

He gave a sigh and ruffled Alexios’ hair with sharp snaps of his wrist. “Because I know you. I know that even though you are confused and flustered, you’re excited about this. And because you’re excited about this, you’re second-guessing yourself.” The ruffling turned into soft petting as Lykaon continued. “The past is the past, Alexios. We’ve both moved on. Go have fun, okay? I’ll be fine. Besides,” Lykaon pulled out his phone, showing Alexios his stupidly cute lockscreen photo of him and Alkibiades kissing at the lastest farmer’s market in front of the flower booth. “I have Alki to keep me company now.”

“How you two got together will always and forever be a mystery to me.” Alexios sighed low as he stood up and stretched. “But you’re right. I’ll do it. And if it goes south? Then, I suppose I’ll cry at Kassandra until she buys me chocolate.” 

Lykaon laughed, patting Alexios on the shoulder. “That is a way to deal with a bad date, I suppose. Just don’t overdo it. I couldn’t handle being called to your messy apartment because your heart got literally broken.” 

“I’m not that dramatic.” 

Lykaon raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not, I swear!”

As he shook his head, Lykaon munched on his croissant. “Whatever you say, Lexi. Whatever you say.” 

The pair enjoyed silence for a while, broken only by a sudden realization at the same time.

“Hang on did…  _ Did he just leave his drink here?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry this took a while. I had it written for a while but I usually try and write ahead before posting but I couldn't help but post this one!
> 
> The story may be on a bit of a hiatus until I get the next chapter nailed down in a satisfying way, but I hope y'all have enjoyed the journey so far!


End file.
